Alison Meets The Power Heroes and Justin Bieber
by TheDaughterofApollo12
Summary: Alison was different. She was just different. After moving to a new house and a new school, she figures out who she really is. A part demigod, angel, fairy and mermaid. She becomes part of a superhero gang and meets someone who changes her life... Justin Bieber.
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up, Mom!" Alison Cooper complained, running down the stairs of her new house. "I don't want

to be late for my first day of school!"

During the car ride, Alison gazed out the window, watching the kids holding their parents hands and crossing the street. Her school was only a few minutes away, but her mom had to drive to work after so everyday her mom would drop her off in the morning.  
/Her new school was called Lescar Public School. As the car came to a slow stop, Alison gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and hopped out the door.

Along the side of the school, teachers were lined up side by side with children in rows in front of them.

"Grade 3, Grade 3, Grade 3," Alison muttered quietly looking for her line.

"Grade-" Before Alison could even finish her sentence, she bumped into a girl with straight blonde hair.

"Sorry!" The girl said cheerfully.

"Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yeah, today is my first day!" Alison replied back, nervous.

"My name is Katie! What's your name?"

"Ali..Alison," Alison stuttered, surprised but happy that someone was talking to her.

* * *

For the rest of the day, all Alison and Katie did was talk. By the end of the day, Alison knew everything about Katie and Katie knew everything about each other. Alison knew that Katie's full name was Katlyn Arianna Wilson and Katie knew that Alison was  
/terrified of heights.

Last period they had music class, but since it was the first day of school, they had free time. So Katie grabbed a drum and started playing it. Everyone turned around and started to look at her and Alison.

"Katie, Katie stop!" Alison whispered to Katie, feeling embarrassed around her new classmates.

Katie stopped and everyone continued to do what they were originally doing. Then she whispered back:

"Why do you care what other people think? Just let loose and have some fun!"

Alison knew that Katie was right. She was naturally a fun and upbeat person but her emotions were running wild with the move and the new school. She felt stressed and she was only seven.

Then Alison grabbed a drum and started playing. Everyone turned around and looked at her but she didn't care. After a few seconds, Katie joined in with Alison, their beats in perfect harmony.

Alison looked up for just a second and saw the reactions on her classmates faces. Majority of them had a look of astonishment and surprise on their faces but two of the boys were different.

One of them just looked at Katie, with a small smile on his face.

The other one was looking straight at Alison and smiling. Alison looked down and blushed. Her cheeks turned red and her face felt hot.

After a few minutes of awkwardness and fun, the bell rang.

"How are you getting home? Is a parent picking you up or are you walking with a brother or a sister?" Alison asked looking at Katie as they walked outside the school.

"I'm pretty sure my mom is picking me up but I don't know for sure," Alison said, looking out towards the side of the school pick up spot.

"Which side of the school do you live on? I live over there," Katie said pointing towards the left part of the school. "Me too!" Alison said.

"Oh look, there's my car!" Alison said, pointing to a silver Audi, parked at the side of the school.

Alison and Katie both rushed towards it and once Alison opened the back door, her mom took one look at Katie and smiled. "Hey Elizabeth, isn't that your daughter?" Courtney Louise Cooper said, to a woman in the front seat on the passenger side

of the car.

She then saw Katie and smiled. "Wow! What a surprise! I was guessing that I would have to search the whole school to find you!" Elizabeth Wilson said, as she gestured for Katie to sit in the car.

The drive ride home was silent, until they had almost reached Katie's house.

"How do you two know each other?" Alison asked.

Both the mothers giggled.

"The funny thing is, when I went to the courthouse, I spilled my coffee all over myself and Katie's mother helped me clean it up. Then at the end of the day, she needed a ride home so I dropped her off and realized that her house is right in front  
/of ours!" Mrs. Cooper said as Mrs. Wilson started to step outside the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Alison said as her mother drove out of Katie's driveway and into the one straight across.

* * *

It was the beginning of October and it was the annual autumn picnic. Alison's family was in a potluck with a couple of other families from her church. None of the kids were Alison's age and the closest person to her age was her sister Ashley Cooper and

her friend Zareen who were both five years older than her.

The potluck group consist of:

A kid named Michael and his parents. Micheal was the only kid in the potluck group who was an only child. He was also seven years older than Alison, best friend and the same age as Shawn, who was also in the potluck group.

Shawn had two older sisters: Sarah Grimore and Sienna Grimore. Sarah was 13 years older than Alison and Sienna was 11 years older than Alison. Both of them usually hung out with Melissa, Cecilia and Donna. They were three sisters each one year apart.

The last family was Zareen's. She (like Alison) was a family of four. She had a older sister named Zara who was the same age as Micheal and Shawn.

Michael, Shawn, Zara, Zareen and Ashley all hung out together at potlucks. Zara sometimes hung out with the other girls but usually hung out with her sister and Ashley.

Alison just stuck around with her sister and played whatever card or board games they would play. She didn't really talk or win that much.

When everyone was just started to leave, Alison's father, Carter John Cooper, insisted on the kids taking a photo yet the only kids around were: Micheal, Shawn, Zareen, Ashley and Alison.

The minute Alison's father took the picture on his cellphone, something went through them. The park started to shake for just a moment, then gradually stopped. The kids looked around at each other and then around the park. Then the other kids returned,  
/looking at the other kids with wide eyes.

Micheal, Shawn, Zareen, Ashley and Alison were confused but didn't really care afterwards. They all left the park, their parents walking behind them and whispering, talking about something in worried whispers.

* * *

Alison and everybody else her age, were sitting in chairs, eating pasta while watching the older youth of their church lug chairs around to help the elderly and new parents with babies.

"Doesn't that guy over there look like Justin Bieber?" Alison's friend Lauren said leaning towards Alison and pointing to Micheal as he brought a folding chair to an elderly woman.

Since Alison had known Micheal since as long as she could remember so she couldn't picture it. So she shook her head and whispered "Not at all" back to Lauren.

Although Alison didn't want to admit it, ever since Lauren had told her that she thought Micheal reminded her of Justin Bieber, Alison was beginning to see the resemblance. Every time she looked at a picture of Micheal, she thought of Justin Bieber.  
After

looking at the picture of Micheal, Shawn, Zareen, Ashley and Alison, she saw a boy standing next to Alison at the end. It was faint but he was there. he looked like a ghost or hologram. The closer Alison looked, the more it looked like Justin Bieber.  
/She didn't tell anybody because she knew if she did they would think she is crazy. Instead of telling anybody, Alison decided it to keep a secret for now and eventually ask her parents if they know what it was.

* * *

It was an October evening. Alison was working at her desk and Katie was doodling in the margins of her notebook. The whole class was silent. Then O Canada started to play. The whole class got up and tucked in their chairs. It was weirder than usual because

you could hear the static during the song. As usual, nobody in the class was singing, other than the teacher. Everybody looked around the classroom or quietly whispered to their friends but nobody noticed. Alison looked up to the speaker in the wall  
/where the music was coming from. She crinkled her forehead in disgust and frowned. After staring very hard at the speaker for a few seconds it stopped. Then it continued to play, but clearer. Much clearer.

Alison gasped very loudly and the whole class turned to look at her. Then Katie nudged Alison in the ribs and whispered very loudly,"Shut up!"

The whole class laughed but Katie didn't seem to notice. Alison turned red and looked around the classroom to see if anybody wasn't laughing.

Chad wasn't and neither was Liam. Chad seemed like he was holding back a laugh and Liam was blushing. Alison was about to nudge Katie in the ribs but then realized that Chad was looking at her and he knew that she was just looking at Liam. If she did  
/it now, he would know for certain that she was talking about Liam, his best friend.

The rest of the day was normal, but Alison couldn't help but wonder what happened during O Canada. The weirdest thing was, ever since that picnic with Zareen, Micheal and Shawn she felt weird.

Not weird like the "changes" you go through when you're a kid but weird like something was different. Even her parents started to act different, like whispers stopping the minute she or her sister walked into the room or always checking in on

her and her sister when they stayed home alone.

* * *

That night, during dinnertime, Alison decided she would bring up what happened during school to see what her parents reaction would be.

"So how was school?" Carter John Cooper, Alison's father asked, stuffing steamed broccoli into his mouth.

After a few second of waiting for Ashley to reply, Alison said,"Good. Announcements were weird though. When they played O Canada it was very fuzzy and filled with static but when I looked at the speaker it played normally. It was really weird and  
/creepy." Alison said all in one breath.

Ashley immediately started laughing and almost spit out her dinner while her parents exchanged worried looks.

"They were probably having technical issues or something like that," her mother said placing her hand on her husband's in reassurance.

Alison didn't know how to react. Her parents had lied straight to her face. She could tell, as her parents weren't good liars. She finished her food and ran upstairs to her room. She heard her parents say that they would be visiting Zareen's house very  
/quickly and they would be right back. She heard her sister's beg to allow her to come with them but they insisted her stay here because Alison was too young to stay home alone.

Ashley stomped upstairs and slammed the door to her room. Alison spent the rest of the night in her room, wondering what could possibly be going on.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the week, everything remained normal. Alison went to school until Friday, they stayed home on Saturday and went to church on Sunday. Until on Tuesday, after school, when Alison and Katie were face timing to practice their music performance for school. Alison went to the basement, closed the door, facetimed Katie and played Love Me by Justin Bieber so loud you could hear it from upstairs to cover the sound of her voice. In music class, they were assigned to sing a song with a partner while one played an instrument. Katie played the hand drum and sang the first part alone and the chorus with Alison.

Alison being the bigger Justin Bieber fan knew all the lyrics to this song and sang the chorus and the remaining part of the song.

She heard the doorbell ring so she lowered the volume a little bit but continued to sing. By the time they had got to the chorus, the doorbell had rang at least three different times. Alison grew curious but didn't say anything to Katie or go upstairs.

After Alison and Katie were done singing the chorus, Alison felt like there was someone behind her and you would've never guessed what happened next.

 _"My heart is blind, but I don't care._

 _Cause when I'm with you everything just disappears_ ,

 _And every time,_

 _I hold you hear_

 _I never wanna let you go,"_

sang the one and only Justin Bieber, standing right behind Alison.

? ️ ?

"Why did you stop singing?" Katie asked, through Alison's iPad on FaceTime.

"I- uh- I uh…" Alison stuttered unable to finish her words.

She was standing face to face with Justin Bieber, the pop singing sensation. She couldn't believe it. Her back was turned away from her iPad, so Katie asked,"Who are you talking to?"

"Um.. I have to go. Talk to you later."Alison said nervously before ending the FaceTime with Katie. "Wha-why-huh?" was all Alison could manage to say as she was in so much shock so almost fainted. She was shocked or even petrified.

"Come upstairs. They're waiting for you." Justin said, before he started walking up the stairs.

? ️ ?

Alison scanned her clothing. She was wearing a vanilla white cardigan and white shirt underneath. With that, she wore black tights. At least I didn't change into my cupcake pyjamas. Alison thought to herself. Although they're so comfy, it would be totally embarrassing to wear them in front of Justin Bieber.

Although Alison had literally just met Justin Bieber the only thing she could focus on was his clothes. He was wearing a long sleeved blue flannel that he folded up to his elbows, a plain white t-shirt underneath and skinny jeans. Alison still couldn't decide which one she was more anxious about: the fact that Justin Bieber told her to go upstairs because they were waiting for her, or the fact that Justin Bieber was in her house.

Justin led her to the family room where Michael, Shawn, Zareen, Ashley and their parents waited. Ashley and Zareen stared at Justin in awe and Carter and Philip, Zareen's dad, crossed their arms in observation.

Justin's mother stared at Alison hard like she was trying to remember her. Justin awkwardly looked down, as everyone had their eyes on him.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Michael said,"So..what's going on?"

The parents looked at each other, unsure what to say at first but then finally Zareen's father spoke up.

"This has to do with the picnic that happened two weeks ago. It also has to do with that picture picture of you guys." Philip Starway said, pointing to the digital picture of the five children on the phone that Carter was holding.

"Then why am I here?" Justin said, looking up.

This was probably the first thing he said to everybody because the parents and the children all looked at him in awe.

Only Justin's mother did not look at him. Pattie Mallete was looking at Carter, hoping for him to answer.

"Wait, can I see that picture?" Alison said, leaning on closer to her father's phone.

Her father passed her his phone, then Alison loudly gasped. "I think I know why you're here!" Alison said to Justin before she bolted up the stairs.

She could tell that everybody was surprised but nobody chased after her. She grabbed her iPad, loaded up the picture then bolted downstairs.

"You see, in this picture, you can see Justin very faintly standing next to me!" Alison said, pointing to Justin in the photo.

The parents and children all leaned in for a better look and then leaned back, clearly disappointed. "I don't see him," Courtney said, squinting her eyes at the picture.

"Me neither!" Shawn said making a confused face.

"Can I see it?" Justin said, quietly, with his head down, turning his head to Alison.

Alison passed her iPad to Justin very carefully as she had just gotten it this year. "You're right! That is me!" He said, clearly surprised.

"But I wasn't actually there when it happened so I have no idea why I'm standing right beside you,"

"Li- Alison , can you pass me your iPad?" Carter asked, reaching his hand out for Alison's iPad.

Alison was kinda embarrassed. Her dad almost called her Alison's nickname, Lilith. Lilith was a nickname her parents gave her that they only call her at home and in church. Everybody called her Lily as Alison hated it when people called her Lilith. She was embarrassed because of it and it wasn't on her birth certificate or even her passport. Everybody in that room knew her name was Lily Alison Cooper except Justin and his mother.

Alison handed her father her iPad and he hovered his hand over it. Then out of nowhere a photo appeared on his other hand. He handed Alison her iPad back and inspected the picture very carefully. All the kids had wide eyes as they had never seen anything this magical before.

"Wha-Wh-How did you do that?" Ashley stuttered in awe. She looked at her father for an answer but after waiting for a few minutes she realized that she wouldn't get one.

The kids looked at their parents for answers but they too, were also silent.

"I don't see it either." Carter finally said after a few minutes. "Why don't you kids go to the basement for a little while so we can figure out what's happening." Alice Starway, Zareen and Zara's mother and wife of Philip Starway said.

The kids nodded and walked down the stairs. Justin was the last one as he was making desperate eye contact with this mother, hoping she would tell him what was going on.

His mother shook her head and Justin followed the other kids to the basement.

Alison's basement wasn't finished so there was only a couple of couches, a flat screen TV and some empty space for Alison to practice gymnastics and run around.

Zareen and Ashley shared a suede rocking chair that the Cooper's had since Alison was a baby. Michael and Shawn sat on a three seater couch and Justin sat on a two seater couch. Alison didn't know where to sit, so she decided to sit on the floor near Justin. The computer was still on and was playing other Justin Bieber songs on mute because Alison had forgot to shut it off. Michael and Shawn looked at each other awkwardly, Ashley and Zareen whispered to each other excitedly while looking at Justin and Justin looked at Alison. Alison rolled her eyes once she saw her sister looking at Justin. The weird thing was, Justin was ten years older than Alison yet he seemed to be less awkward around her. Probably because she didn't act like a crazy fan around him although in the inside she was screaming with excitement.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Alison got up and turned off the computer and switched on the TV. She passed the remote to her sister who declined so she gave it to Shawn. He scrolled through the options on Netflix then finally clicked a TV Show called Full House.

Before he could press it, the kids heard an adult upstairs say,"Hold still!"

Then a,"Keep trying!"

The kids burst into laughter looking at each other in embarrassment of their parents. Then the lights flickered and the power went out.


	3. Chapter 3

The kids sat in darkness for a little while, then Justin finally pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight.

"What just happened?" he asked, shining the light around the room.

The kids shrugged, then Alison finally spoke up.

"I know!" She said enthusiastically. "They were probably trying some magical spell or something like that." Alison said, as she picked up two mini flashlights on the computer table and handed them to Michael and Zareen.

Then she had a idea. She took back the flashlights and put them in the middle then said,"Let's play hide and go seek in the dark!"

? ️ ?

"So the rules are simple! Only the person who is it can have a flashlight and once you get caught, you get a flashlight. The person who is it has to close their eyes and count to 20, then look for everybody." Alison said, confidently. She was surprised about everybody's ability to cooperate. She was the youngest one and expected them to disagree or not wanna play. Surprisingly, Justin was the one who seemed the most excited as he smiled at Alison as she was giving out the instructions.

"I'll be it!" Zareen said, looking at Ashley deviously.

It had been ten minutes since the power had gone out and they hadn't heard anything from the parents. Not a single word.

As Zareen counted, Ashley debated if she should hide or not as she knew Zareen would find her no matter what and Michael and Shawn hid behind the sofa.

Alison saw a gap under the stairs so she rolled into a ball and squeezed herself under the stairs. She moved as far back as possible so nobody would see her if they looked without a flashlight. A few minutes later, she heard Zareen say,"Found you!" and Ashley groan in the background. Less than ten seconds later, they found Shawn and Michael as when the girls turned around, they accidentally kicked Michael.

The out of nowhere, Justin whispered to Alison,"I almost thought they found us!"

Alison gasped, loud enough for everybody to hear, but not loud enough for them to know where it came from.

"When did you get here? Did you follow me?" Alison whispered back, realizing that Justin was behind her.

"Well, I came here before you then you followed me into here so if anything you followed me!" He whispered back.

"But I-" before Alison could finish her sentence her sister Ashley shined her flashlight underneath the stairs right on Justin and Alison.

Alison crinkled her eyebrows and squinted her eyes at the bright light from the flashlight then crawled out from under the stairs. With a little help from Michael and Shawn, Justin also climbed out from under the stairs.

? ️ ?

The kids were sitting in a circle with the flashlights in the middle. They were just sitting there, not talking, not moving, not doing anything. Until they heard a shout from upstairs saying,"Everybody upstairs!"

The kids ran upstairs to the family room, Alison in the lead and Justin at the end. When the kids reached the family room, they stopped to look at their parents faces.

They all looked tired, drained as if they hadn't drank water in days. Carter looked the most tired, like he was dead.

"Apparently, you guys are the new group of superheroes." Michael's mother, Samantha said dryly with a hint of sarcasm. "Geez, Sam. Just because you're drained does not mean you can take it out on the kids. This is a big step in their lives. Becoming the new _Ìroes exousias_ is extremely overwhelming." Pattie said, giving Samantha a warning look.

"Whet does íroes mean?" Ashley said, crossing her arms.

"Forceful, strength or even power," Justin said, casually.

"How do you know that?" Zareen said in astonishment.

"I.. I don't know," Justin said in confusion.

"So you guys know what exousisas means, but you didn't know what íroes meant?" Carter asked the kids.

"Do you think they only understand simple Greek because they are not direct children of the Greek gods?" Frank, Shawn's father whispered to Carter.

"It's possible but this is a lot for the kids to handle for one night. Maybe everybody should just go home, for the night and we can talk about this at another time." Carter said, placing one hand on Frank's shoulder and one on Philip's. The adults nodded then told their kids to get ready. The kids rushed off to get their jackets and Alison and Ashley helped.

"This is a lot for them to handle. Since they weren't raised in magical homes like we were, they are probably very confused right now." Alexander Weren, Michael's father said, watching his son put on his jacket.

"At least they were put together with people they know. We got put together by fate, not by blood." Elise, Shawn's mother said, as she watched Micheal give Shawn a noogie.

"I've never been in a superhero group so I don't exactly understand how this works." Courtney said.

"It's complicated yet easy to understand at the same time. Every group has a person dedicated to a certain power. Some of them are: Fire, water, air, nature, animals and technology. We all are different elements. In each group, each person has a syndesmos. Your syndesmos is like your partner-in-crime. You're connected, like your lives depend on each other. If one is in pain, the other is too. In our case, Elise and Alice, Samantha and Mary, Frank and Alex and Philip and Jim are syndesmos. Since Jim and Philip are syndesmos, Zara is in the same group as Donna, Cecilia and Melissa because they are their children. In most cases, the syndesmos has the opposite element as you, like how Frank is water and Alex is fire. Based on their personalities, I wouldn't be surprised if Michael and Shawn are syndesmos and they have the same element as their father's." Carter explained to the adults while Pattie and Courtney tried to process all the information.

"So your brother was your syndesmos?" Courtney asked, remembering her first meeting with her husband's younger brother.

"Yeah, my younger brother Carlton, was my syndesmos before he decided he didn't want anything to do with the magical world. Since we're related, it's different. I can use his powers in case of an emergency. I went though a lot of physical pain when he tried to take away his powers. We both then realized that it would be easier if we could just place an empty spell on him. It would make the magic part of his body dormant for as long as he would want it to be. Any children he would have in the future would not have any magical powers but his only child Ava, was born before he made this decision." Carter explained, the group of adults shocked that anybody would make a decision that horrendous.

After the children were done putting on their jackets, the parents said their quick goodbyes and hopped out the door. Justin and Pattie were the last to leave, as Justin had to use the bathroom. After everyone had left, Alison had something to say to her parents.

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM TO GO GET ME FROM THE BASEMENT?" Alison yelled at her parents, right after they closed the door.

"We didn't tell him to go get you, we all just assumed that he was going to the bathroom. He must have heard the music and went to see what it was," Carter said calmly, ignoring his daughter's outburst.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out what to say next, Alison stomped upstairs to her room. She turned on her iPad on saw the 76 messages from Katie.

"WHY DID YOU END THE FACETIME CALL?"

"We're not done practicing the song!"

"We have to present TOMORROW!"

"Alison?"

"Are you there?"

"Helloooooo…"

Alison scrolled through the rest of the texts she received from Katie then tried to think of an excuse for why she ended the FaceTime call.

"Sorry, my parents told me to come upstairs because we had some unexpected guests," Alison read aloud as she typed it on her iPad.

"Unexpected?"

"That doesn't sound good."

"Who was it?"

"Just a couple of my parents old friends," she read aloud, thinking about how literal it actually was. If her parents were in the same superhero group as Shawn, Micheal and Zareen's parents, then they probably knew each other since they were kids and they didn't just meet in church.

Alison walked to her mirror table and picked up her favourite charm bracelet. It was a Justin Bieber charm bracelet her sister got in a gift basket for her thirteenth birthday. Alison loved bracelets so she begged her sister to give it to her.

She smiled at the bracelet and remembered how she had literally just met Justin Bieber. She still couldn't believe it. At least she didn't lose her cool when she saw him. Her sister acted like a total fan girl. For some reason she felt normal around him, like she had known him for years.

She walked to her bed and tried to go to sleep, struggling to stop moving around in excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

Alison woke up in the morning surrounded by souvenirs.

Actual souvenirs. Like a miniature Taj Mahal from India, an I ❤️ NY T-shirt from USA, a G'day mate! hat from Australia and many more. She almost started bleeding from sleeping on top a Great Wall keychain from China. She was exhausted. She didn't know why, but she felt drained. She tirely wiped her eyes, collected all the souvenirs and stuffed them under her bed. She waited in her bed for her mom or dad to 'wake her up.' When her mother finally came, she went downstairs, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and got ready for school. After she made sure she had everything for school, she looked across the street from her window and saw Katie getting into her car. Less than five seconds later, she heard her mother yell from downstairs,"Come on, Lilith! Time to go!"

? ️ ?

It was gym class, the last class of the of the day. Alison's class was playing dodgeball. Sadly, Coach Blender put Alison and Katie on two different teams.

Something was different. Alison didn't know what it was but she knew it was true. It was like she had to win at everything she did. Like her competitiveness had broken the scale. Earlier in the day when the class had a mock spelling bee, Alison was one of the final champions and she needed up losing to a girl in her class named Olivia. Olivia didn't do anything wrong, but Alison shot her a cold stare and stuck her tongue out at her.

Olivia took it as a joke but Alison didn't know if she meant it that way.

After their gym teacher had laid out all the balls in the gym, he blew the whistle and everyone began to play. Katie stood at the back dodging the balls as much as she could, James, a friend of Chad and Liam was hitting all the girls in her class, Chad and Liam who were both on Katie's team were basically hitting everybody on Alison's team and getting them out and the rest of people on Katie's team were out.

Alison's team was much smaller than Katie's. Katie's team had about 75% of the class, leaving Alison's team with 25%. Most of the class went to Katie's team because they wanted to be on the same team as Chad and Liam as they were the most athletic people in their class.

The only people standing on Alison's team were Olivia, a girl named Jaspreet who was the most bratty and bossy girl in her class, a really nice girl named Alicia who everybody liked, Andrew, a Indian boy who was the smartest boy in her class and Alison herself. Olivia was still standing because she hid behind people, Andrew was trying to take out Chad and Liam which resulted in getting himself out, Jaspreet was aiming at James but kept on hitting the door and Alicia was trying to avoid balls that were being thrown by James. Alison was somehow dodging every ball that people threw at her and she didn't miss any person that she threw a ball at.

Alison didn't want to get Katie out, so she hit James and Liam.

Before they both got out, James had gotten Olivia and Jaspreet, and James had gotten Andrew out.

The only people standing were Alicia, Chad, Katie and Alison. Alison picked up the ball and before she could throw it at Chad, both Chad and Alicia threw a ball at each other and they both got out.

Alison scanned the other team's side of the gym and realized the only one standing was Katie.

She was pacing back and forth and looking like she was sniffing her hands. She turned her head at Alison for just a second and Alison saw her face covered in chocolate.

 _She probably smuggled a chocolate bar into gym class again,_ Alison thought to herself.

Alison squeezed the ball in her hand, not knowing what to do.

Normally, she would just quit or find someway to hit herself with the ball but this time was different. Alison felt… knew that she had to win.

So she did it. She whipped the ball at Katie, almost knocking her off her feet.


End file.
